


be my valentine

by binghoe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Music, First Dates, First Time, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binghoe/pseuds/binghoe
Summary: “It's a date, Hyuck” Jisung answered exasperatedly, putting the clothes over the bed. “I'm not genetically prepared for this.”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	be my valentine

_ Love, it's a special day. We should celebrate and appreciate... _

Park Jisung wasn't made to feel this kind of pressure.

Groaning frustratedly, he kicked the pile of new and old clothes at his feet, taking off himself what seemed to be the thousandth shirt he put on that evening, pulling another one from the bottom of the small, messy closet. His hands were trembling and his glasses fell off his face again when he was putting the new shirt on. It was wrinkled, slightly frayed at the sleeves and it took a lot of effort for him not to scream out the hatred he felt for himself for being so careless with his clothes – on normal days he wouldn't even care, but today the anxiety left an acid taste in his mouth and it felt like the butterflies in his stomach were waging war, stopping him calming down whenever he thought about the date he'd have tonight.

“Jisung?” Came a voice from the hallway, and seconds later Donghyuck was kicking his bedroom door open. “Could you lend me that shirt...” Then he stopped, looking the mess of clothes on the floor, tumbling out his closet door and his friend's hopeless face as he felt the floor for his glasses. And he laughed. “Seriously?”

“No, please, don't make it worse”. Jisung sat on the floor, wanting to bury his face in the wrinkled shirts on the floor and cry.

“You're an idiot” Hyuck approached his friend, pulling a random oversized hero t-shirt from the taller boy for himself and smiling. “I'll take this one”.

“Hyuck, what the fuck, how can you go on a date like this?” Jisung watched his friend searching through the few clothes still hanging on their hangers, pulling two of them and tossing them in the taller boy's face.

“Firstly, it isn't a date” Hyuck replied.“Mark and I are dating for over a year, today we'll just fuck sweetly and eat homemade chocolates he insists on saying he made, but that I know were bought in some fancy mall store”. He kicked his friend's leg on the floor, pulling him by the arm. “Secondly, stop being pathetic...” And when Jisung made to interrupt him, he made the taller boy shut up with a salty look. “Yes, you're being, because, thirdly, Chenle won't mind the damn clothes you're wearing. You're being overly dramatic about this date.”

“It's a date, Hyuck” Jisung answered exasperatedly, putting the clothes over the bed. “I'm not genetically prepared for this.”

Donghyuck chuckled lightly, rolling his eyes and moving away to leave the room. “You're the one who set this date up, so wear these clothes and deal with this responsibility.” He said by the door, winking at his friend. “He'll kiss you, but you won't screw today because you're pure and he's an angel and you two will be ridiculously cute together.” Waving a little bye-bye and drifting away down the hallway. “GOOD LUCK, YOU'RE LATE”.

With that Jisung put himself to wear the clothes his friend had picked, a simple black shirt with a huge navy-blue cardigan he'd got as a present from Hyuck himself, who insisted in saying he looked cute even though he seemed silly in large clothes.  _ It makes me want to hug you, _ said his friend as Jisung was standing in the store's fitting room,  _ what if someone looks at you and thinks “wow, I want to kiss this dorky giant”. _ Smiling at the memory and going to the only small mirror in the bathroom, whimpering upon seeing the state of his ruffled locks from changing shirts so much. He adjusted his glasses on his face and decided he couldn't do anything else, leaving the bathroom to look for his tatty side-bag he'd use in college, the white scarf he fixed carelessly around his neck, and dashed to the apartment door, hearing his friend wishing him good luck once again.

_ But it's a good excuse, put our love to use... _

Jisung had planned everything with so many details that Hyuck made fun of the post its on his friend's calendar, scheming that night's step-by-step to which he'd dedicated so much to be perfect to Chenle. Sungie _ , if something goes wrong, _ Hyuck pulled one of the post its attached in which was written  **“book in a table at the restaurant”,** _ you can already be Amy Dunne's future male version. _

Everything needed to be perfect, Jisung repeated to himself. It'd been a little over a month since he'd met Chenle in the Language and Musical Structuring class, after letting out a rather acidic comment about the teacher's boring class, which earned him looks and amused chuckles from those sitting near him. Apparently the teacher didn't hear him, but at the moment he wasn't worried about this, because his attention was stuck to the classmate who was sitting beside him, usually a quiet, focused, and serious guy, but who'd smiled towards him and soon averted his gaze with flushed cheeks upon realizing Jisung was watching him.

From that day on, Jisung wondered whether he could talk to the boy, but he always seemed to be speed-walking down the hallways – even with his short legs – and he'd never again glanced towards him since the day of the joke. He always seemed to be scribbling something down even if everything was written in the course booklets made available by the teacher, always getting busy with something, even his cell phone during the most boring class the teacher could host that term, playing musical games. Jisung felt bad for stalking, for watching him so closely, but he was searching for means to see that light, funny smile from the shorter boy again.

And as if fate was answering to his yearning, he saw Chenle in company of a tall boy with bleached hair who had an arm around the shorter boy's shoulder and seemed to be telling him something funny, because he made him laugh, shrugging to push the taller boy's arm away and slapping his exposed shoulders lightly. They entered an empty classroom and Jisung tried to ignore the bitter taste in his mouth, repeating to himself that that wasn't jealousy. 

Jisung stood nearby the classroom, pretending to read the announcements in the note board next to the door, feeling bad for being so weird and intrusive. Until he started hearing a voice coming from inside, a sweet song chanted by a firm, velvety voice. Approaching the door, leaning his body on the frame as his forehead touched the worn off oak lightly. That voice could only be Chenle's since the other boy was clearly a dancing student. He smiled, feeling happy upon discovering the talent of his strange  _ crush _ – he couldn't deny it to himself anymore – and stood there listening for as long as he could.

He wondered what it would be like to compose a song to be sung by him and...

“Jisung?” Turning around, he saw Mark beside him, lifting his hand to touch the doorknob. “What are you doing there?”

“Listening to the song?” He replied, backing away from the door.

“At the door?” He saw his colleague open the door and suddenly the music stopped, with the two previous boys watching the arrival of the other. “Wanna come in?”

The last thing Jisung saw upon murmuring an  _ “I don't want to disturb” _ before leaving in wide strides down the hallway was Chenle's confused face, who was sitting on the empty classroom's desk, with his head tilting slightly to the side, watching closely the taller boy, who felt coward enough and almost ran off in shame of almost being caught on act.

After that episode, it didn't take long to hear a kick to his bedroom door and an angry Hyuck come in, asking  _ “was it about Chenle you were whimpering these days?” _ , followed by a Mark that managed to shrink shamefully and was looking at Jisung with a face that screamed:  _ “I'm sorry, my boyfriend is an impulsive idiot” _ . He was sitting at his vertical piano's bench, with scratched music sheets full of notes – a new composition – watching startled his best friend bellowing at him for being a loser and who was going to die a virgin for escaping the few love interests he had.

On that night Jisung discovered his name and smiled when Mark said Chenle had asked who he was after he'd took off running around college. He was older than Jisung, studied dance and music, but with matters focusing on singing, being Hyuck's own classmate – who was still mumbling swearings at the taller boy who was listening intently to Mark, with eyes shining with the information he received.

On the second-to-last class before Christmas break, Jisung entered the almost empty classroom trembling in cold. There was snow in his dark beanie and his glasses fogged up in contrast between the cold in the hallways and the warmth in the classroom. He almost fell down at tripping in one of the desks' legs as he tried to clean his glasses' lenses in his wet coat, which only made its situation worse, making him curse quietly, followed by a laugh that wasn't his.

“Need any help?” It was Chenle, the only one in the room, who was watching him from his usual spot. Jisung had a hard time seeing the smaller boy's face, but he could tell apart a lightly mocking smile as he approached to throw himself on his desk, sighing in defeat.

“I don't get how people think winter is romantic” He blurted out, feeling nervous about who he was  _ finally _ talking to. “At this moment I'd be able to compose three songs about death in the snow”.

“Well,” Laughing, Chenle reached his hand out to Jisung's fogged glasses, who handed them. “maybe you created an expectation based on the movies exhibited at this time”. He was cleaning the lenses with a small handkerchief he'd taken from his bag, handing it back to the taller boy.

“It's only romantic with hot cocoa and cookies” He mumbled, not understanding why the hell he was saying that. Hyuck would hit him if he heard this.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Chenle smiled, finally getting into focus when Jisung put his clean glasses on. “Invite me if you plan to do this someday.”

Watching him there, with that light smile, Jisung felt his face heat up and tried to swear in his mind at the classroom's heater which only made the situation worse. Chenle seemed too small beneath the several layers of pale clothes. His materials were sorted on his desk even if the last classes before the holidays were utterly useless and most of them were only going so they wouldn't be reproved by absence. He wasn't averting his big eyes from Jisung's, who lowered his head, bashful, smiling to himself for this finally happening. Chenle was there, talking to him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, as Jisung felt stupid in search for words that didn't come.

After an agonizing minute – for Jisung – of silence, Chenle stretched his hand out and introduced himself. The taller boy restrained himself not to blurt out an “I know”, and introduced himself as well, shaking the small, warm, and firm hand in his long, thin, and cold one.

When Jisung finally arrived at Chenle's apartment door, it opened on its own and, suddenly, a very hurried Jeno ran past him towards the stairs, saying he was late to meet up with Jaemin and wishing him good luck. He stood there for a while, watching the blonde boy vanish, trying not to smile in relief for not being the only one in this situation – despite the fact that they were different since the other boy was dating Jaemin since high school.

Turning his attention back to the door, he saw Chenle silently beholding him, with an adorable expression mixing admiration and amusement. Jisung felt his nerves come back and his arm unwittingly reached out handing a small, simple flower bouquet to the smaller boy, who let out a light chuckle and accepted it with a flutter, asking the taller boy to wait for him.

As Jisung waited, he felt as if he was going to be killed by the butterflies in his stomach.  _ You're the drama queen, _ he could hear Hyuck in his mind.

Chenle came back wearing a coat and putting a scarf around his rosy neck, closing the door and turning to a Jisung who seemed to shake a lot, even though he'd tried to hide his hands in his stupidly big cardigan.

“Shall we?” He asked.

“Ah, OK” Jisung mumbled. “Yes, ah... Let's go”.

Chenle tried not to laugh at the taller boy, who didn't move, and he came closer, passing his right arm around Jisung's left one, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “Come on, you're the one who planned this out, I have no idea where you want to take me”. And he pulled him down the apartment building's stairs, talking about a song from a new band he'd discovered that day, chatting normally as if they were in the classroom, and not going on the date which Jisung dreamed about for weeks.

_ Baby, I know what to do. Baby, I, I will love you _

_ Well, _ Chenle said after a while in silence,  _ I guess we can't control the weather. _

It hadn't been even ten minutes since they left the smaller boy's apartment when they were confronted by a storm which formed in a few minutes. Jisung was scared, frustrated, and he felt himself trembling in cold under his wet clothes. They were tucked in in front of a closed store that had a window dressing which served as a shelter for some people who were trying to escape the strong rain which whipped the floor and the people sprinting to protect from it. He glanced at his watch.

“We'll miss the restaurant booking” He murmured, after a while, near to Chenle's ear who was leaning on the taller boy.

“There's nothing we can do, Sungie” Replied the shorter boy, trying to calm him down. Only the taller boy seemed desolate.

_ Of course, I could do it differently, _ he thought to himself. In his planning he'd decided to walk around those commerce pink-lit streets, the stores selling cute accessories for the couples who enjoyed the night together and make use of the cold to hold Chenle's hands. The restaurant wasn't far from the brunette's apartment, thus he'd opted by walking instead of getting a car, and had he done it, he wouldn't be there tucked in the corner with a serious Chenle watching the rainfall. He'd be happy, they'd both be cozy in the restaurant, surrounded by the scent of pasta and pizzas, and they'd talk about everything, bumping their knees under the table, holding hands hidden under the tablecloth and exchange complicit smiles...

“I think we should go back to my apartment”. Chenle interrupted his thoughts.

“You don't want to go anymore?” Jisung blurted out the question without meaning to, sounding hurt to his own ears.

“That's not it” He replied seriously. “It's cold, we're wet, and this rain won't stop now” He cleaned a drop which was gliding down his cheek and smiled lightly. “It's better to go back before one of us gets sick.”

Jisung let his shoulders drop, sighing deeply and following the hand which was pulling him back into the rain. They didn't run, Chenle said they'd get less wet if they walked – and it's not like it was going to make a difference at that moment, since they were both soaked to the bone and yelling to be heard. Jisung felt difficulty seeing and put his glasses away in his bag, trying to avoid looking at the damage of what was inside. Chenle led him, but he couldn't prevent the taller boy from tripping on any irregular part of the ground or slip in a random water puddle. And he was laughing, he seemed to be amused by a clumsy Jisung while the latter felt like a failure for letting the night become the greatest failure of his life – and he had far too many of those in this list.

When they arrived at the apartment, they left a trail of water which dripped from their wet clothes, trembling and teeth chattering as Chenle worked hard to find the key in the pocket of the coat he was wearing, with pale, trembling hands. He smiled nervously at Jisung when he opened the door and they entered to the little warmth still remaining in the place. They got rid of the shoes and wet socks and sighed in relief.

“I think Jeno is going to kill me because of this,” Chenle broke the silence, frowning. “But we need to get dry”. He called the taller boy through the place, opening a door to the left. “This is his room. Take a shower and I'll leave some clothes on the bed”. Jisung accepted a towel which the shorter boy threw to him and ran to the unknown bathroom.

_ Love, I don't need those things, I don't need anything but you and me _

_ Cause in your company I feel happy, oh, so happy and complete _

As he felt the hot water jets on his back, Jisung breathed deeply, keeping the angst in the bottom of his chest and the shame he was feeling. How the hell did everything go so wrong? He blamed himself for every single detail he'd planned, because his goal that night wasn't only to realize his most intimate wish of getting closer to Chenle, but making him happy, and not look like a ghost from so pale he was before leaving the room saying he was going to dry himself and wear fresh clothes.

He tried to shoo the negative thoughts away from his head even though it was being hard, leaving the shower and getting dressed in the clothes sorted on Chenle's friend's bed. Clearly, those clothes belonged to Jeno, the only one which didn't look ridiculously small on Jisung, and he put on what looked like a gingham pajama, trying not to feel embarrassed with the brunette's silly choice, who'd probably only done that to laugh at him. There was also a pair of socks there and he put them on before leaving the bedroom to meet Chenle, who was in the kitchen heating something up on the stove.

“You look adorable” Chuckled the shorter boy, appreciating Jisung from head to toe.

“Does Jeno really wear this?” Questioned the taller boy, incredulously, approaching the brunette, who was leaning against the kitchen counter.

“His mom has a peculiar taste, I never saw him wearing it” He commented, smiling lightly. “Could you wait for me in the living room? The heater is better there”.

Jisung did as he was asked to and backed away from the counter, walking down the narrow hallway which divided the few rooms in that apartment. Indeed, the living room seemed more comfortable and he soon plopped down on the couch, already used to that from the month they'd tried to build a friendship which always ended in  _ “a sexual tension that I don't get how can you not be hard, Jisung” _ according to Hyuck. A month visiting the shorter boy, both of them watching movies, musicals, and building this new friendship Jisung was stupidly happy to have. He avoided inviting Chenle over to his own apartment and 90% of the reason was his best friend, who was always blurting ambiguous comments the only time the taller boy had tried taking the brunette to see his piano and listen to some of his compositions.

He turned the TV on to a random channel, where a dorama was being broadcast and focused his attention on the melancholic music of the particularly sad scene playing at that moment and didn't notice when Chenle came over, putting two fuming cups on the low table in the center of the room and a bowl full of cookies inside. The shorter boy needed to push the taller's leg for him to notice him, sitting down when Jisung clumsily backed away, shrinking his legs.

“Sorry”.

It was the first thing Jisung managed to say after a minute of silence in which Chenle watched him closely. He sat up, hugging his knees and leaning his chin on them, finally looking at the brunette through the locks, still wet from the shower, that were falling on his forehead and smudging his glasses.

“You have nothing to apologize for” Chenle replied, reaching out to grab the mugs and give one of them to Jisung. “Here, it's hot cocoa. It's good for trying not to die of sickness in the next few days”.

Jisung tried not to feel hurt, he was prepared to say everything good he could have done for him that night, but he shrunk back a little after taking a sip from that warm drink. He smiled sadly at the cup in his hand, taking solace in the flavor and closing his eyes lightly, a bit embarrassed, knowing Chenle hadn't taken his attention from him, they enjoyed that intimate silence, with the rain beating on the window and the low sound of the dorama dissipating at the background.

Blowing the beverage so he could drink it, his glasses' lenses fogged up and his hands were taken by smaller ones, which took the cup from his hand lightly even with the mumbled protest. Chenle took off his glasses as well, which made Jisung hold his breath as the shorter boy came back to him, making him stretch his long legs and carefully positioning his knees on each side of the taller boy's thighs. He was staring at the brunette, stunned with the sudden action, trying not to blink or move to find out he'd actually dozed off on that couch and all of that was a dream.

Chenle supported one of his hands on Jisung's shoulder, and the other one caressed the taller boy's flushed cheek, who gave into the touch and made a soft content noise, closing his eyes as he felt the brunette's breath near his lips. When he opened his eyes again, sheepishly, he looked at the light fabric of the other's shirt with a faded musical notes pattern.

“Jisung” Whispered Chenle, trying to get his attention. “Look at me”. Jisung obeyed slowly, inch by inch he raised his face, pausing for a longer time on Chenle's full lips, who purposefully moistened them before the taller boy could look him in the eyes.

“It doesn't matter if it didn't go as you planned, OK?” Chenle seemed to whisper everything so lightly Jisung felt a bit lightheaded with the voice, with the hand caressing the back of his neck, and the warm breath near his. “And it's not like it's not perfect, is it? I brought your hot cocoa and cookies”. He smiled lightly, close to Jisung's lip. “Don't you find this romantic?”

Jisung would have laughed if he weren't in that position, with Chenle on his lap, kissing the corner of his lips and bringing to him the memory of the first time they talked. When the brunette's lips caressed his own slightly, Jisung finally closed his eyes and parted his lips, sighing in submission, interlocking his arms around the brunette's thin waist and bringing him closer to himself. Chenle's trembling fingers pushed away the locks falling onto his forehead and dipped into his hair, pulling slightly to find a better angle to take him in a devastating, deep kiss, where tongue slid over tongue, their breaths intertwined and light moans stimulated them.

Chenle trembled every time Jisung let out a moan from the depths of his throat, squeezing him as if he depended on that, and his body was hot when the taller boy caressed him with his hands, squeezing his shoulders lightly, stroking the back of his neck and the short, wet locks, smoothing his arms and wherever his skin was exposed, making him moan to the point of rubbing his visible erection against the taller boy's thigh. This made both of them pull away, with intersected breaths, out of breath and with hands feeling whatever part they could reach. Jisung took advantage of the moment the brunette raised his face in search of air to trace kisses down his neck, feeling Chenle's skin shiver in his lips, smiling at that reaction. Biting a piece of skin between that neck and the shorter boy's shoulders, he delighted at the sound he earned as a reply, and sucked the same place, strongly, marking him.

When he looked back at Chenle, the brunette was blushing, smiling, not in that simple, bridled way, but with the line of teeth exposed, which made his cheeks look bigger and almost closed his eyes which shined with something Jisung wouldn't recognize. He bent forwards to lean his forehead against the taller boy's for a moment before brushing his nose against his, making Jisung chuckle with the feeling of that same endearment on his cheek and then his chin, where the shorter boy took a chance to apply a soft kiss and go back to nibble at his lower lip, sucking it, not in the same way the taller boy had done on his neck, but light, sweet, with a smile that seemed to be unable to stop it.

“Wow” Jisung whispered, as Chenle passed his arms around him and leaned his head on the taller boy's shoulder, applying a light kiss on his neck.

“Had you planned this?” Joked the brunette, as he shifted to get comfortable.

“No” Jisung laughed. “Only in a few dreams, I managed to imagine myself with you like this... On me.”

“Well, not only in your dreams” Chenle laughed. “But as well as in the bet Hyuck was running about whether you'd be able to kiss me today”.

“I think I disappointed him” Jisung tried to look cross, mainly because he was embarrassed at the idea of there being a bet over his first date, but he could only smile.

“Actually, no,” Chenle said after a while. “He bet you couldn't get me into bed.”

“But we didn't go to...” Jisung stopped as Chenle pulled away to look at him, with an insinuating smile.

“Do you want to disappoint him?” Asked the shorter boy, getting up.

Jisung was more than willing to try.

As the cups and industrialized cookies were forgotten on the living room table, Chenle led him to his bedroom, stopping him to steal kisses in the hallway, by the door to his own bedroom and pushing him on the bed. The two of them were grinning and laughing as their hands resumed adventuring and discovering each of their members. That night he knew that had everything to be the biggest disaster of his life, was one of the best moments he remembered having lived. Chenle had been careful, patient, and loved him with such tenderness the memories left his skin tingling.

It didn't matter if days later Jisung felt as if a tractor had ran over his body – sick because of the rain and having been very well-cared for by his new boyfriend Chenle -, nor the fact that Hyuck made a point of saying  _ “I can't believe that you, my angel, are no longer a virgin” _ and complained  _ “I owe money to Mark and Jeno” _ every time he saw the taller boy around in the apartment they shared. It didn't matter if his plans had gone wrong, not when he woke up the day following Valentine's Day with a sleeping Chenle in his numb arms, but that he was unable to move to prevent himself from disturbing the shorter boy's sleep. Nor when during the after-sex talk he'd asked the brunette to be his boyfriend, which was accepted with a deep, excited kiss, as he was led into that bedroom's bathroom.

It had been the best failure, the best Valentine's Day of his life.

_ So, won't you be my honeybee? Giving me sweet kisses all the time. _

_ Be mine, be my valentine. _

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write Jisung being a panicking gay that uses glasses, so I made it uwu.   
> Hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> P.S: Valentine by Kina Grannis is such a sweet song.


End file.
